Best friends whenever:Shelby and Barry will do some exercises
by patriciarotela12
Summary: Barry and Shelby are supposed to exercise but they are going to do another thing,Let's find out


It was a hot summer day and Barry was in his lab when Shelby knocked at the door.

"Hi Shelby,What's up?Where's Cyd?"Barry asked with a grin.

"Cyd's at home and I was wondering if you...if you want to go and do some exercises with me I'm giving gymnastics classes to earn enough money to buy a new smartphone"

"I'm sorry"Barry replied."I'm not the sport kind"

"Okey,Call me if you change your mind"Shelby said and then walked off Barry's lab.

After few minutes Barry actually changed his mind,he couldn't reject the idea of seeing Shelby in those tight pants while she were doing the exercises.

"Hi,Shelby,This is Barry"he phoned her.

"I want you to know that I'm coming over your house in 2 hours,I think I need to you know..."

"Keep fit"finished Shelby

"Yeah,right,bye"

"Bye"

Barry couldn't wait to exercises with Shelby,he tossed him off while thinking on that moment.

After half an hour he couldn't resist it anymore and showed up at Shelby's house.

"Barry you came 1 hour 30 minutes earlier,It's seem like you really want to exercises"said the sexy blonde.

"Yea...ye...yeah"Barry replied stuttering looking at her who was wearing a pink jumper and a hyper-tight black pant.

"Come on Let's go inside"Shelby said welcoming him to her house.

"Neither my parents nor my brothers are at home"Shelby said

Barry couldn't stop watching Shelby's ass as she was walking,his cock started to grow more and more.

"Shelby has a big ass"Barry thought

"And big boobs too!"he thought when Shelby spinned.

"Well we're here"Shelby said because they had entered to the room of she and Cyd.

"But where's Cyd"Said the blonde looking for Cyd but she couldn't find her.

"She had to leave earlier surely"Barry said whereas in his mind he was thinking"Yeaaahhhh...!"

" I wasn't listening to her when she told me that"Shelby said looking a bit awkward to Barry.

"And now we're alone"Shelby said

"Barry.."

"Yeah?

"May I ask you a question?asked the blonde coming closer to him.

"Sure"Barry replied his heart started to beat faster.

"Which pants I wear do you like the most Jeans or Leggins?"Shelby said turning back and showing him her booty again.

"That ass looks amazing in both"he thought but he answered "I can't decide"

"Ok,let's preheat"Shelby said gleefully.

After several minutes of preheating,Shelby bent over in doggy style position which gave Barry a full view of her ass,Barry's heart started to beat faster and faster Shelby's perfect ass was in front of him.

Shelby started to move up and down,while Barry dick was getting really hard.

"Do you like this exercise?"Shelby asked

"I really do"Barry replied Shelby 's thong was at view

"Barry...Can I ask you another question?"

"Ask whatever you want"Barry replied

"Do my gluteuses are in shape?"

"Well...er...eh..yes your ass is amazing I mean..."Barry stuttered

"What are you waiting to fuck me?Shelby said hastily and sweating.

Barry suddently grabbed her and began to fuck moaned and said"Ye...Yeaaah..."and Barry started to take off her jumper and pant and to take himself off his clothes.

"Barry,What are we doing ?

"What we feel or Do you want to stop"

"Of course not"

Barry was taking Shelby's thong off when she stopped him.

"I want you to fuck me with my thong on"

"It's ok"

Barry and Shelby were having sex in doggy style position and they were really enjoying it,Barry massage Shelby's back whereas she was with her blank eyes sweating and some time later she said

"Barry Can you go a little slower is hurting me?

"I'm sorry I really LOVE your ASS"Their hearts were beating very fast,It was like time have stopped for them,Barry touched Shelby's hair.

After several minutes Barry said...

"Shelby,I'm going to..."and the he cummed,that was the hotter moment in his lfe and so was they dressed and Barry leave.

That night Cyd,who had already came

"Shelby,What were you doing?"

"I...was showing Barry some exercises"Replied the blonde nervous

"That's not true you were having sex with Barry I saw you throught the door".Shelby feeled embarrased

"So,you know what,I feel jealous that I wasn't in Barry's place"

Shelby's face blushed.


End file.
